Xiaolin and a Mew
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: The Xiaolin Dragons take on Aliens and assist five girls with animal powers. RaimundoxReneeZakuro
1. Team Up

**(This is my attempt to make a Raimundo/Zakuro one)**

We see the four Xiaolin Dragons flying on Dojo above a certain part of Japan, currently searching for a new Shen-Gong-Wu.

"So what're we looking for again?" Clay asked.

"The Zanbato Tornado; It's like a highly advanced version of the Sword of the Storm, only it delivers powerful tornado's." Dojo explained.

"Another easy picking." Rai said.

"What do you mean leader?" Omi asked.

"Come one guys, ever since Jack gave up being evil after he found the perfect girl for him, which we all lost a bet on that, and when Hannibal entered and came out of the Yin-Yang world without his evil, things will be easy from now on."

"I guess." Clay said.

"And we know Chase isn't interested in the Wu, and Wuya's ghostly again."

"I mean no to disrespect your leadership Raimundo, but if Master Fung were here, he'd say 'Even in the calmest of hours new evils are afoot.'"

"Ok Omi, we don't need you going Master Fung on us." Rai said.

"Guys, Shen Gong Wu dead ahead." Dojo said.

So Dojo landed and returned to his normal size.

"Where do you find an oversized Blade Shen-Gong-Wu?" Clay asked.

"Right over there." Omi pointed.

The Dragons look to see a shrine with a statue holding the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"What'd I tell you guys easy picking." Rai said as he tried to pick of the Zanbato Tornado with one hand, but couldn't so he used both. "Better stash this, Changing Chopsticks!" He called as the Zanbato Tornado shrunk down to micro size. "It'll be safe in you Dojo." Rai tried shoving it into Dojo's ear.

"Hey watch where you stick that thing, it's sharp." Dojo cried.

"Now that we have proven ourselves victorious let us return home." Omi commanded.

"Who died and made you leader cue-ball?" Rai said.

"Oh my mistake, command us oh wise Leader Raimundo." Omi said but was kicking himself in his mind for saying that.

"That's better, and second; we're not going anywhere." Rai said.

"Huh?" his comrades asked.

"Come on guys, we've completed our daily training, and we have Dojo in case another Shen-Gong-Wu reveals itself."

"So that's all I'm good for?" Dojo said.

"He didn't mean it that way Dojo." Kimiko said.

"Well I could sure go for a little R&R." Clay said.

"Smart thinking Rai." Kimiko said.

"But…" Omi began but realized he was outvoted.

"So what do you think we should do around here?" Dojo asked.

"I say we catch a movie." Kim offered.

"I wonder if they have any good buffets here." Clay wondered.

"Always thinking about your stomach huh Clay?" Rai asked.

Suddenly a burst of screams could be heard and people began running away from some location.

"What's going on?" Rai asked.

"We should check it out." Omi said.

The Dragons of fire and earth agreed but Rai couldn't believe what was happening.

"But guys I thought we were going to have some down time." Rai said.

"We'll have some after we find out what all the ruckus is about." Clay said.

"Oh al right." Rai said.

So they boarded Dojo and flew to the source, there they found some sort of giant monstrous sunflower, along with it they spotted three guys floating above the scene, two had the appearance of adults, but one was taller than the other, and the third looked like a kid, they had pointy ears, and wore clothing that didn't seem to cover much of their bodies. Then their eyes focused on some girls that were fighting the giant monster, one wore a pink dress and had pink hair, one wearing a blue outfit and had light blue hair in buns, another wearing green with short green hair, one wearing yellow and was blonde, and another wearing red and had long light purple hair, but the thing about them was they had animal ears, and some had tails sticking out of their behinds.

"Who are they?" Rai asked.

"My guess is they're the good guys?" Clay suggested.

"But, but they are girls." Omi said earning a death glare from Kimiko.

"What's wrong with that?!" she glared daggers at him.

"Uh nothing, I like girls." Omi cringed.

"It looks like they could use some help." Rai said, "Dojo take us down."

"On it!" Dojo said as he headed down to the action.

Meanwhile on the ground the animal looking girls were going up against the Giant sunflower monster. One appeared to have the appearance of a cat, another like some sort of bird, another like a porpoise, one like a monkey, and the last one was like a wolf.

"Come on girls, let's show this predasite what we're made of." The cat girl said as he began, "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in your face!" she ranted.

"Oh please kitty cat, you honestly think you stand a chance against our newest predasite?" one of the guys who was the middle height of the three said..

"Yeah especially after the hard work I put into making it." The young boy whined.

"Heart Arrow!" the bird girl said firing an arrow from her bow at the predasite.

"Did it work?" The monkey girl asked.

The Predasite looked as if nothing had even hit it.

"There's your answer." The Porpoise girl asked.

"Why don't you girls save your strength and give up already." The tallest of the guys asked.

"Never!" the cat girl said.

"Oh please what hope do you have of beating us?" the middle one asked.

"Yeah with our predasite, we got you outmatched!" the kid said.

"Then let us even the odds!" a voice called out.

They all looked up and saw the four Xiaolin Dragons launching into battle.

"Orb of Tornami; Water!" Omi shouted pulling out the blue orb and fired water from it soaking the predasite.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Clay shouted punching the Predasite causing it to fall down.

What Clay didn't know was that the Predasite was going to fall on the wolf girl.

"Renee, get out of there!" the girls cried.

It was almost too late for the girl Renee, until…

"Sword of the Storm; Wind!" Raimundo shouted pulling out the sword which combined with his Wind Element caused him to swoop down and catch Renee before the Predasite fell on her.

While he was flying with her she looked at him in amazement.

"Thanks big guy." She smiled.

"No problem." He replied.

"Time to roast this overgrown weed!" Kimiko shouted whipping out her trump Shen-Gong Wu, "Star Hanabi; Fire!"

The Predasite got caught in the fire and couldn't control himself.

"It's all yours Zoey!" The bird girl said to the cat girl.

"Strawberry Bell!" the girl named Zoey said as her weapon released a wave which consumer the predasite and all that was left was some sort of Jellyfish which was then consumed by some floating pink hairball with cat ears and a tail.

"Infuser contained." The little puffball said.

"You Mew Mews are going to pay for that!" the kid said.

"Calm down Tarb, let's go." The tallest one said as the three vanished into thin air.

After the vanished the girls met with the Xiaolin dragons.

"You guys sure came at the right time." Zoey asked.

"Yes, but who are all of you?" the porpoise girl said.

"I'm Raimundo; Xiaolin dragon of the Wind, and official leader." Rai introduced.

"I am Omi; Xiaolin Dragon of the Water." Omi introduced and was suddenly being smothered by the monkey girl who was a little taller than him.

"Oh your so cute, and your head is so round." The girl said while hugging Omi's head.

"Looks like you got yourself an admirer little partner." Clay said, "Howdy little ladies, my names Clay; Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth."

"And I'm Kimiko; Xiaolin Dragon of Fire." Kim introduced.

"Hey you forgetting about me?" Dojo popped in.

"Whoa, is that really a…" Zoey said.

"It's a real dragon!" The monkey girl beamed.

"Are you sure looks more like a lizard to me." The bird girl said.

"Hey, watch who you're calling a lizard!" Dojo snapped.

Kimiko then pulled Dojo back, "Sorry, he's a little sensitive."

"Anyway you girls are most amusing, what are your names?" Omi asked.

The girls looked at each other wondering if it was al right, they nodded and they transformed to their human selves wearing regular clothes, and their hair colors were darker.

"I'm Zoey."

"My names Corina."

"I'm Bridget nice to meet you." She bowed her head.

"My names Kikki."

"And I'm Renee."

"Wait a minute I know you, Renee Roberts, the famous model!" Kimiko shouted like a fan girl.

'_Oh boy, another screaming fan.'_ She thought.

"I never woulda guessed someone like yourself as a heroine."

"Remember what Master Fung said, the rare things are." Omi said.

"So what kinda fighters are you girls?" Clay asked.

"We are the Mew Mews." Zoey said.

"Mew Mews?" The Xiaolin Warriors asked.

"That's right, it's our job to protect our earth from the threat of the Cynaclons and the Predasites." Zoey explained.

"What exactly are they?" Rai asked.

"The Cynaclons are aliens that want to take earth as their own."

"But why?" Omi asked.

"Well, we think maybe Wesley and Elliot can explain back at the café." Corina said.

"Well lead the way." Dojo said.

So the girls walked off with Renee and Rai behind them, who were exchanging looks to each other.

'_Wow she looks pretty.'_ Rai thought.

'_What a Hottie.'_ Renee thought.

**(Don't miss next time where these two start to develop feelings for each other. Sorry to all fans but I'm more familiar with the English names)**


	2. Rai and Renee

**(Now this is where explanations are explained and love pours all around.)**

The monks followed the Mew girls all the way to some pink oddly shaped café.

"This is your H.Q?" Rai asked.

"And it's also a café?" Clay asked.

"Pretty much yes." Zoey said.

"So you girls serve as waitresses by day and in free time fight those aliens?' Kimiko asks.

"Basically." Corina answered.

"Most of us anyway." Zoey whispered to Bridgett who chuckled and earned a glare form Corina.

"I mean there's nothing funny about it at all." Bridget apologized.

"Thought so." Corina said.

"Come on, I'm sure the guys are gonna wanna here about you." Kikki said.

"Knowing Elliot he probably will." Zoey joked.

They stepped into the café that was closing up, they looked and noticed their two friends Elliot and Wesley.

"Hey girls your back, oh company?" Wesley noticed.

"Zoey what did you do?" Elliot asked annoyed knowing that their secret was revealed.

"What, you should be grateful, these guys helped us defeat the Predasite." She snapped.

"Really?" he asked.

"Hey you guys, my name's Raimundo." Rai introduced.

"Greetings honorable gentlemen, my name is Omi." Omi bowed his head to them.

"I'm Kimiko, nice to meet you." The female monk said, "And this is Clay."

"Howdy fellas." He greeted by tipping his hat.

"Ahem!" a voice interrupted.

"And this is our dragon friend Dojo." Clay said.

"Hiya guys." Dojo said.

"So you're saying these guys help you defeat the Cynaclons?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah that giant flower didn't stand a chance." Rai said.

"How'd you do it?" Elliot asked.

"We for starters, we are the Xiaolin Dragons." Omi said.

Wesley and Elliot looked at each other in confusion.

"What my friend here means is that we are a group of warriors taught by the great Xiaolin monks to defend the world from evil forces." Rai explained.

"So in a way their job is similar to ours." Zoey said.

"Except we don't study martial arts." Bridget added.

"You're going to have to explain everything." Wesley said.

"Omi, I think you should field this one." Rai said.

"Yes leader." Omi said.

Meanwhile in the Cynaclons lair, we see the lead Cynaclon searching on a computer.

"Hey Sardon what're you doing?" Tarb asked.

"Probably surfing the net to find a date." The middle member joked.

"For your information Dren, I'm doing a search on what those people were who attacked us and what powers they used." Sardon answered.

"And what did you find?" Tarb asked.

"Plenty." He replied.

"So spill already." Dren said.

"Very well then." He began, "They were Xiaolin Warriors, and their power came from artifacts that are known as Shen-Gong-Wu."

Back at the café.

"Explain fully al right Omi?" Wesley asked.

"Very well then." Omi began…

At the Cynaclon base, Sardon began narrating the tale.

_1500 years ago, a furious battle was waged between the Great and Noble Xiaolin Dragon Master Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch Wuya. This was known as the very first Xiaolin Showdown, Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical objects; The Shen-Gong-Wu. In the end Dashi triumphed, and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box, the threat averted, and Dashi spread his Shen-Gong-Wu around the earth. For generations they have secretly maintained the balanced of good and evil, and a long line of Xiaolin Dragons have stood ready to face evil, should that balance ever shift._

"A very amusing story Sardon." Dren said.

"Yeah so what?" Tarb whined.

"These artifacts, the Shen-Gong-Wu could be the key to our success." Sardon said hoping to get their full attention.

"You mean…" Dren asked.

"Yes, if we can acquire some of these Shen-Gong-Wu, then nothing will stop us from finding Blue Aqua."

"So how do we get our hands on them?" Tarb asked.

"I shall have to plan a strategy, in the mean time prepare yourselves." Sardon said getting back to work.

Back at the café.

"And that is the whole story." Omi said as if he was narrating it exactly like Sardon was.

"Wow sounds like you guys must have it really hard." Zoey said.

"It sounds like it, but we've kicked evil butt no matter what the situation is." Clay said.

"Ok so what's your story?" Rai asked.

"Well I'm certain you heard, the Cynaclons have come to earth to take over it because their own world was destroyed through natural disasters, so three surviving members of their race moved here and now they want our world." Wesley said.

"So who're they?" Clay asked.

"Their names are Sardon, Dren, and Tarb." Elliot answered.

"I'm most confused." Omi began, "Why haven't you decided to sit down and talk about your differences with them."

"Believe me Omi; if we could talk to them we wouldn't need the Mew Mews." Elliot said.

"And you think we got it bad?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, how can you go through this?" Omi asked.

"Well it's a living." Zoey said.

"And just what were you all doing around here in the first place?" Elliot asked.

"We were searching for a new Shen-Gong-Wu that had activated some time ago." Omi answered.

"And did you find it?" Bridget asked.

"Piece of Pie." Omi replied.

"Cake." Clay corrected.

"And before we met up with you guys we we're planning to have a little fun." Rai said.

"Well girls, since the café's closed, you're free for the rest of the day." Wesley said.

"Al right!' The girls minus Renee cheered.

Renee then turned her attention to Raimundo, "Hey Rai, wanna hang out or something?" she asked.

Then the girls mouths dropped open, and the boys looked confused.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Rai asked.

"What else would I be doing?" she asked.

"Well, sure." He replied.

"Ooh, can I come to can I?" Omi asked, but was held back by his friends.

"Omi you need to learn a thing or two about privacy." Kimiko said.

"Well I'm in." Rai said. "Kim, you got me on speed dial right?"

"First on my list." She replied.

"Call me incase something com up, and I don't mean Omi finally getting slang right." Rai said.

"Ok." She said.

So Raimundo and Renee exited the café leaving all of the other Mew girls baffled and especially Corina.

So the two were walking through the park which was deserted which gave them plenty of privacy.

"So you live in Brazil?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, then I got offered by the Xiaolin temple for some training, I decided to join because I had nothing better to do."

"So do you miss your home?" she asked.

"Yeah, and my family too." He said. "What about you, being the life of a star must mean you don't see family a lot."

"Actually, they never even knew I existed."

"Say what?"

"My parents were always busy when I was young, I didn't even have any friends."

"Wow, guess your life back then must've stunk huh, no offence."

"None taken."

"So how'd you get where you are today?" he asked.

"Well I became famous from hard work, but like my friends, I was infused with the DNA of an animal, a Gray Wolf to be precise, I had a hard time coping with my powers, thinking I was some sort of freak. But then I met the girls and I became part of the team, they're like my new family."

"Yeah, and the guys are like my family away from my family."

They broke laughed at the expenses of them joking around with each other until they stopped and sat at a bench.

"And is it true you once turned evil?" Renee asked.

"It was my own fault." He hung his head over with guilt, "I made a careless mistake, and I joined the dark side because I didn't think I could ever make up for my mistake, that and that I didn't get promoted with everyone else, I had to really prove myself, and I did by re-trapping Wuya, I was reaccepted as a Xiaolin Monk, and I worked ever harder to become an Apprentice."

Renee just continued to stare into the eyes of the Brazilian boy, while Raimundo couldn't help but stare into her eyes as well, until he snapped out of it and tried to find an excuse to excuse from her before he feels the need to nosebleed.

"Uh, I'm going to get some Ice Cream for us, that ok?" he asked.

"Sure fine with me." The hot Purple haired girl said with a smile.

So he left quickly to get some Ice Cream from a seller.

Renee sat there watching the boy order and thought to herself, _'He's such a sweet guy, and a little bashful to, the perfect combination I search for in a guy.'_

So Rai came back with Ice Cream for the both of them, so he sat down and they began to eat, and as they ate they continued to look at each other lovingly.

"I'm glad you invited me out Renee, I just never thought a famous Celeb would even consider asking out an average guy like me."

"I may be a celebrity but don't consider me one of those shallow ones."

"I would never consider you shallow."

"You know I've always wanted to find the perfect man for me, and I think my search is over." She said.

"Really, well I don't think I need to search for the right woman anymore." Rai said.

Suddenly both were slowly leaning into each other with puckered up lips, but right before their lips could meet.

**(Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep)**

'Ugh of all the time!' Rai thought as he picked up his cell, "Kim what is it?!"

"Only the worst kind of danger ever." Kim said over the phone.

"Let me try." Omi's voice came from the other line. "Raimundo you must get down to town."

"Downtown you mean Omi?"

"Yes, those Cynaclons are back and they have most of our Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"What?!" Rai exclaimed, "Ok me and Renee will be right over." He hung up.

"What's going on?" Renee asked.

"Your Cynaclon friends somehow broke into our temple and snagged most of our Wu!" Rai explained.

"Now that's bad." She said.

"You're telling me, so we have to hurry." Rai said as both he and Renee raced downtown.

'They're gonna pay for ruining my almost first kiss.' Rai thought.

'They're going to pay for ruining my perfect moment.' Renee thought.

**(Don't miss next time where Rai and Zakuro fight for their lives and the Wu)**


	3. Battle for Wu and Love

**(Now it all comes down to this, a battle for Shen-Gong-Wu and for someone you care about) **

Rai and Renee made it downtown where the girls already transformed fighting Sardon, Dren, and Tarb who were fighting back with stolen Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Renee you made it." Corina said.

"Good thing we did." She replied.

"How'd these creeps get our Shen-Gong-Wu?" Rai asked.

Sardon floated down in front of them holding the Thorn of Thunderbolt.

"You should really lock your temple vault." Sardon said.

"Yeah, you never know who might try and raid it." Tarb mocked them while holding the Eye of Dashi.

"I must say these are amazing artifacts, I'm surprised we haven't been introduced to these before." Dren said while holding the Serpents Tail.

"We warn your Cynaclons." Omi began, "Surrender the Shen-Gong-Wu and you will be spared a most humiliating defeat."

"Oh, and who's going to stop us." Dren asked in fake fear.

"We are." Rai stepped forward. "Let's do it Renee!" he commanded.

She nodded and reached for her pendant, "Power Pendant, Activate!" she shouted transforming into her Mew form.

"Now let's get started." She said.

"You little mutant freaks think you're the only ones with help?" Dren asked, "Make way for our new Predasite."

Suddenly a Squirrel Predasite emerged from the trees and looked like he was ready to fight. Kikki meanwhile looked over at Omi and saw he looked like he's seen a ghost.

"SQUIRREL!!!!!" Omi screamed in fear as he ran around in hysterics.

"He's afraid of Squirrels?" Corina asked.

"Yeah, pretty much his only weakness." Kimiko said.

"Al right girls, let's turn this Predasite into Road kill!" Zoey said as they got ready to attack.

" Deep Sea Surge Attack!" Bridget shouted as a wave appeared out of nowhere and drenched the Predasite.

"You shall pay for harming our Predasite, Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Sardon shouted firing a burst of electrical energy from the Wu.

"Look out!" Renee shouted shoving Bridget out of the way.

"Let's see how well who can fight against a Xiaolin Warrior, let's do it guys!" Rai commanded.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi shouted drenching the Squirrel even more.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko shouted releasing a kamikaze of fire at Dren and Tarb who dropped their Shen-Gong-Wu and caught by Clay and Omi.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay shouted stopping on the ground which caused the earth to shake and the Predasite fell over.

Sardon turned to his comrades, "What are you two doing finish them!"

"But we' lost our Shen-Gong-Wu." Tarb complained.

Sardon groaned, "Here take some from this bag!" he said holding out a bag of stolen Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Oh no you don't!" Rai said whipping out the newest Shen-Gong-Wu, "Zanbato Tornado!" he shouted as a tornado appeared and blew the bag of Wu out of Sardon's hand.

"Catch it!" Sardon commanded.

"I got it!" both his comrades shouted.

"I don't think so." Renee shouted as she takes the Tangle Web Comb from Kimiko, "Tangle Web Comb!" she shouted as it fired long strands of hair trapping the two Cynaclons.

"Get the Wu!" Rai shouted.

Sardon flew for it, as did Rai, while Renee and the Squirrel Predasite jump for it. All four grabbed the bag and it started glowing.

"No way is that?" Zoey began.

"Yes." Omi began, "It is a Xiaolin Showdown, the only way to decide who gets the Shen-Gong-Wu."

"And Renee is a part of it." Corina said.

"Sardon, me and Renee challenge you and your predasite creep to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami." Rai said.

"We accept your challenge." Sardon said.

"My Zanbato Tornado against your Third Arm Sash!" Rai said to The Squirrel Predasite.

"My Thorn of Thunderbolt against your Tangle Web Comb!" Sardon said to Renee.

"The game is; First team to reach the bag of Shen-Gong-Wu wins!" Renee said.

The Predasite just let out a mutant squeak, as he donned the Third Arm Sash.

"My Predasite accepts your terms, as do I." Sardon said.

"Then there's only one thing left to do…" Rai began as they all knew what comes next.

"LET'S GO; XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" The three and the Predasite said and squeaked.

Suddenly the scenery changed into what appeared to be a large circular room with platforms sticking out for jumping up and onto, while the Bag of Shen-Gong-Wu rested at the top platform, and Rai changed into his blue outfit, and him and Renee appeared at the bottom of the room with Sardon and his Predasite on the other side of the room.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" they shouted.

Then Rai went first as he jumped on top of one platform followed by Renee.

"You won't be getting too far in this match, Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Sardon fired the burst at Rai and Renee who just barley missed it but were knocked onto a lower platform. "Let's hurry!" he commanded to his predasite who began jumping to higher platforms.

"We can't let them get away." Rai said.

"We're not going to." Renee said as she pointed her Wu at the Predasite, "Tangle Web Comb!" she shouted catching the Predasite and pulled him further to the ground.

"Quick thinking Renee!" Zoey said.

"She's so awesome." Corina said.

"Thanks Renee, I'll handle long ears!" Rai said, "Wind!" Rai shouted as he flew up after Sardon.

"Stop him!" Sardon commanded his Predasite.

The Predasite squeaked and the Third Arm Sash grabbed Raimundo by the leg, but Rai struggled to break free.

"Let go of my leg you mutant hairball!" Rai shouted.

"Yeah let him go!" Renee shouted as she punched the Predasite causing him to lose his grip on Rai's leg.

"Hey thanks for saving me Renee." Rai called down below.

"Now we're even from this afternoon." She called up to him.

Rai then whipped out his Wu, "Zanbato Tornado Wind!" he shouted creating a tornado that blew the Predasite from wall to wall.

"I'm coming up!" Renee shouted as she was catching up with Rai as they went for Sardon.

"Not so fast, Thorn of Thunderbolt!" he shouted trying to blast Renee but this time he was missing.

"Sardon focus!" Tarb shouted.

"Remember the boy!" Dren reminded him.

Sardon turned and Rai slugged him causing him to fall to a lower platform where his Predasite finally reached.

"No we mustn't let them succeed." Sardon said as him and his predasite jumped after them.

Meanwhile Rai and Renee were almost to the top while Sardon and the Predasite were on their tail **(No pun intended to Renee in her Mew form) **

But just as Rai and Renee were about to reach the bag, their legs jerked and they looked down and saw the other two grabbing them by their feet, and pulled them to a lower platform along with them.

"It's a long way to the ground." Sardon began, "It'd be a shame to find out how far."

Rai just smirked, "You're right, how bout you two find out for us." He said as he raised his arms high, "Shoku Hurricane; Wind!" Rai shouted as a hurricane mixed with a tornado engulfed Sardon and his predasite.

They were tossed and thrown around in it screaming, until they bonked into each other and dropped their Shen-Gong-Wu and they plummeted all the way to the bottom.

"Wow, they're right it is a long way down." Renee said.

"Come on let's finish this showdown together." Rai said as they got back to the top and grabbed the bag together and looked into each others eyes.

Then the scenery changed back to the way it was and Rai and Renee were cheered on by their friends.

"Renee you were amazing." Corina said.

"You kicked major Predasite butt." Kikki said.

"Well we still got one last thing to take care of." Renee began, "Take it away Zoey!"

Zoey nodded and readied her weapon, "Strawberry Bell!" she shouted as she blasted the Predasite and the infuser left the host and was eaten by Mini-Mew.

"Infuser contained." Mini-Mew said.

Then the predasite turned back into a regular squirrel which scampered away into the trees.

While Sardon looked down disappointed he flew to his comrades.

"Don't say a word!" he said firmly to the others.

"What, say what?" Tarb complained.

Dren grinned, "We're never going to let you forget this Sardon." Dren laughed.

So all three vanished back to their base, while back on the ground Rai and Renee were still getting cheered on.

"Thanks Renee, I couldn't have done it without you." Rai said.

"Neither could I without you." Renee said.

As time passed, back at the café still at twilight hour, inside Elliot and Wesley were looking at the Xiaolin Dragons. Elliot just stood with his regular scowl and smirked.

"You Xiaolin Warriors really do amaze me." He said.

"You and your Mew Mews have proven to be most worthy allies." Omi began, "Don't you agree leader?" Omi asked but Rai was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Raimundo?" Dojo asked.

"Renee's not here either." Corina said.

"I'm certain they're not far." Wesley said with a smile.

Outside the café we see Rai and Renee on a bench still looking into each others eyes.

"You really did show a lot of courage back there Renee, what with the saving my life and all." Rai said.

"I couldn't let a hunk like yourself get tossed around by a hairball." She said leaning closer to him.

"Well I think I better get going, the guys will be waiting for me." Rai said as he stood up, but Renee latched onto his arm, and pulled him back down.

"Well they're going to just have to wait." She said as he cupped his face, "Come here boy!" she said pulling him into a kiss, they continued that kiss for a minute until they broke, leaving Renee happy and Rai completely red.

_'Wow I wonder if this is how Jack felt when he was with Rika.'_ He thought.

_'Wow he's not even a bad kisser.'_ She thought.

Then they turned and saw that everyone saw them, while Omi was confused at what they were doing.

"Hey lover boy, we gotta get going." Dojo said as he grew big.

"Let us know if you're ever in town again." Zoey said.

"We will." Clay said.

Kikki then hugged Omi's head and nuzzled it, "I'll miss you and your round head Omi." She beamed.

"As will I." he said trying to break free from her grip.

So they all boarded Dojo and he took off into the air, and Renee watched them fly away while smiling at Raimundo.

"Wow Renee, I envy you." Corina said.

"Don't worry Corina, you'll find love too." Renee comforted her.

"When, where?" Corina asked.

"Probably when you least expect it." Renee answered as she looked up and noticed the sun's glow washed over Rai's face, making his appearance look even hotter.

**(And there you have it, my Raimundo/Renee couple Fic, for those who still remember asking for this, I have it now)**


End file.
